Similar Differences
by Roseamber123
Summary: Being new. We've all been there. Just different stories. Well this is mine and how i met awesome people, and adjusted to my new life and the adventures that came. Zander/oc
1. Chapter 1

**If you have an idea for a story, WRITE it out, who cares if no one reads it, or it all goes wrong. Ideas are MADE to be put out! This had been in my head since I saw RAGS the movie so here I go. Oh and Kiera looks like Wynter Gordon with blue eyes. Take the time to look her up, she is AMAZING! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock**

~Similar Differences~

"Hey mom I'm going to the mall ok?" I shouted from the stairs of our new house. It was huge. When mom said she was getting a better deal out here I didn't expect mansion size. Of course we always had big houses, mom always loved the idea of big houses and maids and feeling fancy but this. This was…BIG. She was a designer of her own shoe and hand bag company. She was very big in California and big cities like New York. So we moved out here to Los Angeles so she could see what was going on. "Ok but come back before six, so we can both go see what's up at the company for my new spring collection, ok?"She responded. "Yea, sure!" I called out before leaving the house. I got in my car and called up one of my friends. "Anya can you go to the mall?" I asked over the phone. "If you bring me with you to see your mom's new collection, then of course!" she replied happily over the phone. I rolled my eyes. Anya has been my friend way before my mom got her big dream out so I wasn't worried about our friendship being fake. She just loved going to the company and seeing that one dude who worked there. "So you can see-"I started. "Shush! Do not speak of that boys name over the phone.

They could be watching you!" she said panicky. "Who?" I asked. "I don't know! Just some random people that could watch your every move" she said. I laughed. "I'm coming over now so get dressed" I said. "Fine" she groaned. As I drove up to her house I noticed how she regular the day seemed. The sun was shining, birds were outside, wind was blowing against the trees. We needed to do something fun. As we drove to the mall we listened to the radio and chatted like regular people. "I'm so glad you guys moved down here!" she exclaimed. "I finally got my best friend back!" she shouted, hands up in the air flailing around since the roof was down. I laughed at my friend's random outburst. She always was cheering me up, even when I didn't need it. Soon we arrived at the mall. The first store we went to was of course ABERCROMBIE & FITCH! We love Hollister but Abercrombie was just closer. I picked out an outfit that complimented me perfectly. Mom always said I had an "eye" for fashion. As soon as I got that outfit I decided to change into it since I loved it so much. Anya looked at me carefully and then gave me her famous thumbs up with a wink. "Looking good!" she said trying to impersonate a dude. We shopped around some other stores, eventually ending up In Hollister. The song they played in the dark lit store was "Out of this world" by Neon hitch. Anya and I danced around to it while we searched for clothes. I twisted around as I found a shirt that I thought Anya would like. As if she read my mind she took the shirt and headed for the dressing rooms. The sales man in the Betties area looked at me like I was crazy. He was the typical Hollister model type. He had Blonde hair spiked in the front, and a Hollister shirt in bright pink with black cardigans. When Anya came out she was headed towards the cashier and whipped out her debit card. We decided to stop at Danny Mango's for a smoothie. We saw these chicks that were criticizing the staff there. The girl who worked there had brown hair and seemed tom-boyish. Anya and I Both shared the same glances. "This should be fun love" I said with a fake British accent. Anya giggled at my impression. We walked up to the booth and shoved those mean girls out of the way. They started yelling at us but we just giggled. "Hey, can we have two strawberry smoothies" I said coolly. "No they cannot!" the brunette from behind us shouted. "Oh shush up, No one really cares what you think. Not while you're wearing last season's outfit from wet seal" Anya protested. She didn't reply. The worker smiled at us. "Sure, two strawberry smoothies." She said as she went around starting up the machine.

Finally the brunette spoke, which made me think the blonde was another stereotypical blonde who only followed orders from others. "You guys shouldn't be talking, look at your sh-" she started. I smirked. She probably didn't notice them, they were gray vans which were latest. "Well what about your ba-" She stopped dead again. "This handbag is from my mother's new collection which hasn't even been released so before you start talking with that fake Givenchy lipsticked mouth of yours" I started. "I would keep it shut, wipe off the fake lipstick before it gives you a cold sore, and walk away" I smiled. She looked enraged. It was amusing. She stopped off and her bubbly blonde friend followed. Anya high-fived me, and the employee gave us our smoothies. "That was awesome, if I do say so myself" she said. We both looked up at her from our smoothies.

"Nah, we just don't like bossy, stuck-up people" Anya said. "Especially when they mess with the people in business. Respect takes you a long way in life and some people need to learn it" I stated. She smiled. "Oh by the way, my name's Stevie" she said holding out her hand. I shook it. "That's a unique name for a chick" Anya said. "Well don't act like we don't have original names" I replied. She laughed but Stevie just looked confused. "My name is Kiera and that "thing" is Anya" I teased. All three of us laughed. "Stevie you seem like a cool person" I said. "Thank you, I try" she said bowing. Anya looked at the time. "Sale!" she squealed. "Nice talking to you Stevie, I got to talk this one to the sales before she rips out someone's heart!" I shouted as we left. We ended up at American eagle as we worked our way down store from store. Anya was inside the store searching through racks as I sat down to fix my bags. As I sat down I heard a ukulele playing around the corner.

_'Cause you know I'd be your friend_

_Even if it's not the trend, no_

_You know I'm here for you_

_Through and through,_ _that's the truth_

_I got you till the end_

I followed the sound of the ukulele and the voice singing with it. When I was in full view I saw a crowd of girls but they were all to two sides while I was the only one in the middle, maybe six feet away from him. "Kiera!" Anya called. I looked around to see her walking towards me holding her bags. "Have a good time shopping?" I asked. "Yuppie, I got this new top on sa-" she started. I waved my hands in front of her but she just stared behind my head. She eventually turned me around so I could face what she was facing. "Wha-?" I started. Bam! "Ouch, sorry about that" I said. I didn't really get to look at who I bumped into until I looked up from the ground. Curly brown hair, and warm brown eyes. He had thick eyebrows that were now raised. "First time we meet and you already knock me off my feet!" he said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Zander" he said holding out his hand.

**How'd you like my story? I hope ya did! Much fun writing this and I hope I can get some reviews from you guys. Kiera's outfit is at. /city_meetings/set?id=50432305,just put polyvore in front of it to see :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! What do you guys think of this story? How should it play out? Anyway lets continue the story, shall we?**

~Similar Differences~

I looked into his warm brown eyes. _Wow is he cute! Focus Kiera, Focus!_ I thought. "I'm Kiera" I said. He took a step back. "What did you think of the show?" he asked. "Huh? Oh, yea you're really good" I said. He smiled. I looked behind me to see Anya standing there casually, her face was normal from before. "But it could use another voice, and maybe another beat, Ooo! And other instruments…." I trailed off. "But yea it was good" I finished. He just laughed. "Funny you mention that…" he started but a security guard was coming so he grabbed his stuff and made a run for it but not before he said "Nice to meet you Kiera see you later, maybe!" really fast as he dashed for it. "Wow, just your luck to run into a cute guy, huh?" Anya said. "Yea, luck" I repeated. As we headed out the mall Anya asked "Speaking of school, how come you're not going to mine?". "Well Brewster High's seemed like the better for me to keep "grounded" instead of the "prissy, uptight school" that's for the wealthiest of all Los Angeles." I said impersonating a snobbish rich business woman. Anya giggled as we got in the car. We drove up to the company Mom texted me to meet her at since she was running late. It was all furnished nicely and fit the modern idea of new. As we went up to the top floor and waited in the lobby for mom to come Anya went to look for that intern boy. He had chocolate copper brown hair color. He had a crème kind of glow to his skin, and he stuttered a lot around Anya. Especially when she laughed and pushed her Auburn hair behind her shoulder. It was amusing to watch them flirt. Mom came up and she walked into the meeting room with Confidence like she always did. She always walked out with pride to. As she walked in I decided to c heck the other floors since I was bored.

As I landed on the twelfth floor I saw it was like a ghost town here. It must've been the floor they told me about. They were renovating it for the twelfth floor staff since they brought in that big bonus of a client. As I walked back to the elevator I noticed that a door just "Magically" flew open. Now I'm not going to be the idiotic girl who walks towards it so I dashed for the elevator and mashed for the button. God thing it came quick or else I would've used the stairs. Whatever made that door open, I didn't want to stick around to see! I took a deep breath when the elevator doors closed. "Man am I glad I didn't stick around any longer!" I breathed. When I got back to the top floor Mom was already coming out with her head held high. "_She had a good conference" _I thought. As we walked out of that place I drove Anya home and said good-bye. When I got home mom was already watching TV on the kitchen drinking wine. "I take it that the meeting went well" I said grabbing some soda from the fridge. "Just as any meeting should go" she replied. Soon after I got ready for bed in my pajamas. I wore my Aubin & wills Hurstdene set with my ugg slippers. I was ready for tomorrow as my first day at a new school. I hoped I'd get to see Stevie and Zander again, but I didn't hope to much that they'd be at my new school. I wanted a fresh start, but having friends wouldn't be so bad. Unless they were part of a different group and their groups were rivals! I tried not to think so much about it and rested.

When I woke up I immediately got out of bed and got dressed. After going through a bazillion outfits I finally picked on wearing dreaming_simple/set?id=50370705. I headed downstairs where breakfast was already made. "Ready for your first day of school in the middle of the semester?" she joked. "Super excited!" I said with false excitement. She laughed and kissed me on my forehead. "Have a good day" she said before going off to her car for work. I grabbed a few pieces of bacon with some orange juice and headed out the door. I texted Anya in my car until I got to school. Here I go" I sighed. I walked out into a grassy social area which I recognized as the cafeteria but only outside. When I turned around I saw Stevie walking up to me. "Hey! I didn't know you went here?" she said "I'm kinda new here. You know fresh meat" I said. She laughed. "Let's see what's on your schedule, fresh meat" she asked. I handed her my list and she looked it up and down, nodding. "Wow, you got extremely lucky!" she said. You have 2 classes with me, first and second, one class with Kacey and Nelson, third, and the rest with Zander. I looked at her confusingly. She took my hand and led me to her band's practice room as she mentioned on the way. Right now there was only Kacey and Kevin. Kacey seemed bubbly yet chill. Kevin seemed funny, yet weird, yet quite friendly. Next came in Nelson. "Dude where were you?" exclaimed Kevin. "I was making sure that our plans for furious pigeon marathon is on go" he whispered. Kacey rolled her eyes. "You guys are such weirdo's besides, I thought you had jobs to do after school" she said. "Dang! I did not think of that" Kevin said. "But I did!" Nelson exclaimed. They high-fived. This group was cool in the friendship way. Zander came strolling in with a mirror looking at himself. I was on the couch sitting next to Kacey talking about the new spring collection of my mom's handbag collection, yet she didn't know she was my mom. He stopped and leaned on the side of the couch I was on. "HEY!" he exclaimed. First you knock me off my feet and now you stalk me? What kind of sick love game are you playing?" he said jokingly while pretending to grab his heart and looking into the air. I laughed. "No seriously why are you here" he said trying to eye me carefully yet giving off that he was kidding. "I would tell you, but I'd have to kill you" I joked. "We can take our chances" Kevin jumped in. Soon the whole gang joined in and we laughed about it all. "Oh yea!" Zander said standing up from his current position. "I was about to tell you something, before the "man" came in and chased me away" he said. "What were you going to say?" I asked

**Bam! New chapter! Hoped you guys liked it oh and there is a set of what Kiera's house looks like on check it out, I hope you guys liked reading it, hopefully there will be a lot more where this came out from.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! YAY! Anyway, you guys should review so I know that there are actually people who read this. It would help to know I have some fans for this story to! Anyway, on with my story!**

~Similar Differences~

"Well that song I was singing is just a demo of what sounds it like" he said proudly. I looked around. "Wow, how could I not notice" I said face palming myself. They looked at me in confusion. "You guys are a band! I just noticed by the instruments" I said. "We could play it for you if you like?" Kacy offered. "I would love to hear it but-" I started off. "_RING!" _"The bell" they said together. Stevie and I walked to first period. First we went to math and I had to stand up in front of the class and wave and introduce myself. All the new girl stuff. I got to sit next to Stevie in both first and second. Before third we had lunch. We found Kacy and Zander and went to sit down. Nelson and Kevin came in last because they were still planning that marathon. "Now that you got your time off work, you have to get the snacks and drinks" Nelson said. "Why?" Kevin whined. "Because I have to get the _stuff _for the _stuff _for our _stuff"_ Nelson said. Kevin looked confused. "Dude you are not making any sense to me right now" Kevin replied. "Forget it, just get the snacks and drinks" Nelson said, finally sitting down. Suddenly those chicks from the mall came over. "Well if it isn't yesterday's trash" the brunette said. "Nope its gravity 5 and that girl from the mall" the blonde replied happily. The brunette face palmed herself. "Come on Grace" the brunette said storming off. "That's Molly" Stevie said. "They call themselves the Perfs" Nelson said dramatically. _"RING!"_ Nelson, Kacy, and I headed for Geography. "Welcome class" The teacher said. "Let's welcome our new student Kiera Rae" he welcomed. I sat down next to Kacy. "Who do you have the next classes with" she whispered. "Zander and the last one with him and Kevin" I whispered back. "We should go shoe shopping after this" she said. "I'm in need of some new wedges". I laughed. We were in history yet talking about wedges. After some time Nelson spoke snapping me out of my current thoughts. "I'm not sure wheth-"He started._ "RING!"_ As we walked out of class Kacy became excited. "Nelson you're a genius! He forgot to give us that essay because of you!" She exclaimed. "I could just hug you!" she said. He got all happy. "But I won't" she finished. He just shook his head. "I'll hug you Nelson, I'm new and I am glad I didn't have to do an essay on my first day" I said. I went to hug him but Zander called me over. "Kiera we're going to be late" he shouted. I guess Stevie told him we'd have a few classes together already. I walked over to him. Next we had science. Our teacher allowed me to sit with Zander. Not that I even had a say. Zander charmed his way so I could. But hey, I wasn't complaining. As the teacher explained what we were going to be doing I heard her say this was a chemistry project. _"Here comes the corny jokes"_ I thought. I was expecting some chemistry jokes from him. Surprisingly there were none. We just poured in the right measurements and watched as the liquid fizzled a little. "Wow well that was boring" he said. "It'd be more fun if there was like some kind of explosion that turned into fireworks" He said. I stared at him. "What?" he questioned. "You forgot if the fireworks turned into shapes of cool animals" I said still staring at him. He laughed. "Also if it interacted with you" he added. We went on and on about what would happen that at the last ten minutes we already had to clean everything up and we had missed half of everything. As we cleaned up, Molly came up to me as Zander went away to put the equipment away. "I see your getting cozy with Zander" she said. "If you mean describing what would be cooler than being in the same room as the chick who wears here colors clashed instead of matching then yes, I guess so" I replied. I walked away to put some more equipment away. "Clashing is in" she yelled. Man she had bad comebacks. As I reached for the high shelf I found myself stretching for it. "Need some help?" Zander said coming up behind me. By that time I had already slid the beaker into the cabinet but he startled me so much I almost fell, but he caught me. "Well thank you, for both startling and catching me" I said. "Always up for catching the damsel in distress" he replied. I laughed. Next was art he told me. After the bell rang we headed for straight for it. The regular teacher was out so we had a substitute. She said we should just free draw and paint since the regular teacher didn't leave any directions. I got out the paint set and decided to paint a rainy day through a window. It just seemed like a good idea. As I got out the paint and started to draw I saw Zander come and try to attack me with yellow. I ducked for under the table still holding my palate and paint brush as he missed my face. I quickly dipped my paint brush in red and waited for the coast to be clear. As soon as I saw Zander return to his normal activities I got up and painted a huge red mark on his cheek. He looked at me with disbelief before grabbing the same yellow and heading to paint my cheek to, but missed and painted my neck. The wet paint felt weird on my skin. I dipped the still red paintbrush in the blue and made purple. I aimed for his forehead. I ran for the other side of the room as he dipped his paintbrush in the green. No way was I going to be yellow AND green. He looked around the room for me as I hid in the corner behind a cabinet. I heard footsteps come around. I held my breath. The footsteps faded away. I looked out from the cabinet only to get attacked by Zander himself. There was now green on my arm. "But you…You wer-" I started, distracting him before I used the same purple to mark his other cheek. "My gorgeous face!" he shrieked. I giggled as he ran to the sink to wash off the paint. I headed that way to. As I rubbed the green off my arm I noticed he smeared the paint on his face more. Now he looked like a purplish red mosaic. I laughed. "What?" he asked panically. I held in my laughter. "You have a little something" I said pointing my finger to all of his face. "Right there" I giggled. I took a wet paper towel and put soap on it. I wiped all of the paint off except one part. He just kept staring at me while I wiped away the paint. "Dude, you staring is kind of creepy" I commented. He laughed. "Ok it's off" I lied. There was still one part on his face that I decided to keep on. "I want to check in the mirror" he said heading towards the bathrooms just as the bell rang._ "Saved by the Bell"_ I thought. As we headed towards our last period we saw Kevin. As we walked into class Kevin asked "Dude, what is up with your face?" "What do you mean?" Zander asked. I motioned for him to stop by waving my hands by my neck. Zander turned to face me but I was quick enough to stop before he mentioned and look normal. He turned back. "Oh never mind it came off" Kevin said finally catching on. Zander just went with it as we approached gym. I got to sit out since it was my first day but the guys played basketball while the girls played volleyball outside. I stayed inside since I was sitting out. I watched as Kevin had all the other guys play along with the joke as he went to each of them asking them not to mention it. I watched as Zander went on harmlessly playing the game while all the other guys held in their laughter. I once had to hide my face because I was about to die from holding it in. It was a mark on his forehead that was red and purple from smearing the paint. I was surprised he didn't feel it dry up but I didn't question it. As gym ended we all headed towards the bands room and he finally went to check the mirror. He came out shrieking as Kevin, Nelson, Kacy, Stevie, and I were all spread out laughing on the couch. It looked even worse than when before. I figured he must've tried wiping it off so I got up and took him to the nearest bathroom with a sink so I could wash it off for him. "Well played" he said as I put soap on the wet paper towel. "Thank you, I try to be as diabolical as possible these days" I replied. As I wiped off the paint his warm brown eyes stared at me once again and I felt weirded out a little. "What?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well you're the one staring at me" I replied. "Oh, want me to close my eyes then?" he asked closing his eyes. "Never mind, you look dumb doing that" I said. He laughed. I raised an eyebrow. He sure was a weird dude. Friendly but weird. As we walked back he turned to me. "We should hang out sometime" he offered. I was shocked. Yea I would hang out with him but by myself? "Anytime" I replied coolly. As we entered we saw Kevin and Nelson fighting over a slice of what looked like _months_ old pizza. "Wow, walked in at the perfect time huh?" I said. "Yupp" he agreed.

**Man was that long! I hoped you guys liked it and I'm thinking of doing it in his POV, it would be fun to see what he's thinking, and again I know I mentioned above but I would love for a review, even if just one, I'd love to know if someone s reading this. I also accept private messages so if you want to share your opinions with JUST me go ahead. I would love to hear your thought, that's how I become better. You're awesome for being you! Baii! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter for this story! So glad for that review Kelkey. Made my day so here is a chapter for that awesome review!**

~Similar Differences~

~Zander's POV~

As we went to sit down I noticed Kevin and Nelson both about to fall. I ran up to Nelson to hold him back, hoping that would even out Kevin until I heard Kiera shout "Zander you're going to fall to!" I looked at my position. Yea that seemed about right. As I prepared to fall I felt the cold ground clash against my hands. "Whoa" I exclaimed. I stood up to find Kiera laughing. "Not funny to laugh at hurt people" I said jokingly. "Come on guys we got to practice so I can hit the mall for those new shoes!" Kacy exclaimed. As we set up everything I could see out of the corner of my eye Kiera and Stevie talking about how awesome this one band was. I saw Kiera's face light up about the subject. Her wavy hair glistens against the light._ "Don't screw this up"_ I thought._ "She's watching"_. That determined me to do my best. We practiced Hey now.

_Let the rhythm take you_

_We can rock this town_

_Don't let no one break you_

_They can't take you down._

I saw her swaying to the music which made everyone in a good mood. I think we played the best we ever did. "That was AWESOME guys!" Kacy squealed. We all high-fived each other. I sat down next to Kiera as Stevie and Kacy talked about the Perf's and what they were up to. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously who cares what the Perf's think" I sighed. "They are trying to recruit Kiera as the lead Perf" said Stevie. My eyes widened. Kiera sighed. We all looked to her. "They asked me all about you and even said you were "Perf material" Stevie said trying to impersonate a Perf. "Well that's rubbish, they are just un-unique people with no sense of humanity" Kiera said impersonating a British accent. "Besides" she continued. "That's how you do an accent" she said batting her eyelashes. Stevie laughed. "Mall time!" Kacy shouted. Stevie and Kiera got up to leave after Kacy. "Wait!" I called out. They stopped all together._ "Quick think of something Zander you got yourself into this mess!"_ I mentally shouted at myself. "We didn't give her our phone numbers!" I said._ "Nice save!"_ I thought. Kacy had already whipped out her phone while Stevie was still searching for hers. I took out mine and switched with her after Kacy was done. I typed in Handsomest man on the earth(aka Zander). She laughed. She put in Kiera(aka Diabolical Princess). I laughed. After the girls headed towards the mall I decided to check the mirror.

~Kiera's POV~

After the mall experience I went home. "Hey mom I'm home!" I shouted from the front door. "Hello darling how was school?" she questioned. "Awesome start!" I said enthusiastically. "Must be since you came home at this time" she said. "It's only six" I protested. "Mhm, six thirty but at least it isn't midnight!" she said gleefully as she headed towards the kitchen. I decided to hang out in the roof lounged. It was just one floor below the roof and it over looked the entire house. It was glass screened but it was unbreakable so u could try to kick it and it'd still be there. I know because I tried when we first moved here. I sat on the white modern sofa and spread out. I check my texts. Zander texted me once and Kacy texted me a new pic of her shoes she got at the mall. They were my mom's winter collection flats that had a lace up like a ballerina's shoes that were sheer cream. She loved those shoes along with the other fifty pair she tried on. I giggled to myself. That girl and shoes. I decided to see what was up with Zander.

_Zander: Heyy_

_Me: Sup Zander?_

_Zander: Nm, bored, hbu?_

_Me: Me 2._

_Zander: Wouldn't it be cool to go on an adventure?_

_Me: 0.0 you just read my mind!_

_Zander: haha, yea I guess so_

_Me: What about a ghost adventure?_

_Zander: you mean like Ghostbuster's?_

_Me: Yupp!_

_Zander: oddly specific but yea it would be fun to hunt down ghosts._

_Me: Yea I was just wondering, anyway let's meet up at the mall tomorrow at 9 am. I have 2 go help my mom with her work._

_Zander: k, cu 2morrow _

Of course I didn't have to go, it was just weird texting him a little. I decided to go to the study where mom's designing work was. I watched as she designed a beautiful satin dress that stopped above the knees and folded out to make waves. "Annelise's Next big thing! As she works on every piece of the lining with all her soul into it" I said impersonating a championship wrestler announcer. She laughed. She worked so hard in making it big and following her dreams. She was a wonderful influence for Women especially ethnic women. She represented as an elegant woman who worked her way up from the bottom. I gave her a big hug and I love you before leaving for bed. I wasn't tired I just wanted to pick out my outfit for tomorrow. I was planning to take Zander to that twelfth floor where the door majestically opened and I escaped. It would be better with someone else there because I was too scared to go back, but I did wonder what the heck happened. As I searched through my closet I found the _perfect_ outfit.

(at polyvore. cgi/set?id=50593131) After that I became bored. I sort of wished I was still talking to Zander so he could keep me company, but I had already said bye so I stuck with it. I flung myself on the bed and sighed. "Soooooo bored!" I said into the pillow. I remembered that one time Anya came over to sleep over_. "Then let me help you!" Anya said cheerfully! I turned around to see my childhood bestie about to pumble me with one of my toss pillows. I quickly moved out the way so all she hit was the covers, and retorted with my own attack by grabbing a long pillow and smacking her in the back of her head. She laid down flat. I checked to see if she was alive. As I poked her with my foot she grabbed it and flung me on my back. "Oww!" I said. "Oh please" Anya said sticking out her tongue._ I snapped back into reality after I saw the time. 9:00. Sleep time. I closed my eyes only to see the back of my eyelids.

When I woke up I looked at the time.7:04. "Got to get dressed!" I shouted. I got out of bed only to fall flat on my face. "Oww" I muttered. I put on my outfit, put my hair in a messy bun and did my make-up. "Looking good!" I said giving myself thumbs up and a wink in the mirror. As I headed downstairs the time had passed by an hour and thirty minutes. I grabbed a few pieces of bacon and headed out the door. "Don't forget to come to the office building later!" mom shouted as I left. "I won't!" I replied. As I headed into the mall parking lot I saw Zander walking in. I decided to follow him before it was time. First he walked around then he headed into American Eagle. I waited a few minutes before going in. He was heading out by the time I made it to the Girls section to the side. Then he headed to the food court. I had officially felt like a stalker. He got a pretzel and then headed to a deserted part of the mall. It was nine now so I decided to pretend like I just came here. I walked to the entrance only to feel a tap on my shoulder. "And you say IM creepy" he smirked. I was in awe. Not only did he catch me, but he probably knew the whole time. "Mmhm, but I don't stare at people the way you do" I replied. "Your right, I just don't follow them around the mall is all" he smiled. "Ok fine, I out-creep you for now" I said defeated. "So why are we here exactly?" he asked. "Oh that's right, I wanted to show you something!" I said with excitement. He raised an eyebrow.

**Cliffhanger! Well not really but you know what I mean! Anyway, hope you liked it, it was long. Review for me because I love them! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with another chapter! Quick before we start, Review! I love Reviews! I also love to know people are reading my story! Also you can PM me in case you just want to talk to me, that's cool, I'm going to let you guys read this chapter now **

~Zander's POV~

She led me to her car. "So what exactly did you want to show me?" I asked. "A life full of adventure!" she said putting her hands up in the air like if she were saying ta-da! I laughed. "Life full of adventure? I'm in!" I beamed. She put the car in drive and we drove away from the mall. I could see all the city buildings as we drove by them. Tall, shiny, and busy. People were walking all around. Some with brief cases and other's with shopping bags. People talking on phones, people sipping coffee. We passed all of this as we made our way to a huge incorporation building. It was high built and glossy. As we walked inside I noticed the theme. It was modernized. It wasn't colorful just tasteful. "So how does a big corporation building for the man connect with adventure?" I questioned. She motioned for me to be quiet by putting a finger up to her lips like saying shush. As we walked into the elevator I say glances from the front desk but as soon as they saw Kiera they thought nothing more of it. _"Maybe her mom works here"_ I thought. As she pressed the button I noticed we were going to the twelfth floor. I looked at her confusingly. "You'll see" she said with a wink. I left it alone at that. I noticed a huge gap between us so I slid next to her, causing her to giggle. I went a little closer until she finally stepped close enough that our arms touched. I looked at her weirdly, but she didn't pay attention because the door was opening. She offered me to step out first. I would've let her go first since she is a chick but the look in her eyes made me step forward. Almost as if she was begging me to go first. I soon heard the elevator doors close which made me suspicious that she could have still been in the elevator. I suddenly stopped and she bumped into me. _"Suspicion denied"_ I thought. I laughed. She was only a few inches from me, maybe even centimeters. I could almost feel her breath as she peered over my back. I turned to face her. "So why are you so scared?" I asked. "No reason, just a door majestically opened by itself here when it was empty and ran for my life is all" she said panicky. I raised my eyebrow. Now that was weird. I turned back around. I stepped forward and looked into the first two cubicles. Nothing. _"Maybe she just let the fact that this place is abandoned and creepy get to her"_ I thought. Then it happened. The door for the last cubicle. It was closed but now it was slowly opening. I saw Kiera's face. She didn't move or anything but her whole body showed fear. I picked her up and ran towards the front of a cubicle.

~Kiera's POV~

I buried my whole face into Zander's body. I closed my eyes shut trying to forget what was going on. Man could I be a scardy cat at times. I mentally cursed at myself for being so vulnerable right now but I couldn't care less. For all I knew, this could be the day I would never forget. Whether it was because something bad was going to happen or Zander and I escaped. I was hoping for the last one when Zander picked me up again and ran for the stairs. Thank god he had a brain and used the stairs instead of the elevator like me. We had stopped at the 18th stair, far from the 12th. He was still holding me as he walked into the elevator in the stairway. _"Why would they have an elevator in the stairway?"_ I thought. This place was weird. I found my feet touched the ground of the elevator but I was still holding onto him. I pulled away to find him staring at me. "So what floor?" he said breaking the silence. "The top" I said. As he pressed the button I noticed he was scratched on his arm. "Are you ok?" I asked. He looked at it confused. "I didn't even notice" he said. It wasn't bad, just a scratch. "Do you know how you could've gotten it?" I asked. He looked as if he were trying to remember something. "Oh yea, when I picked you up I scraped it against a wall but I didn't think it would make a mark" he said. The doors opened. We walked out to see Anya walking over towards us. "Where wer-" she started. "Oooh!" she said finally noticing Zander. I gave her a don't-even-finish-that-sentence-if-you-want-to-keep-your-tongue look. She gave me a My-bad-sorry look. I look to Zander. "Let's go clean up your arm" I said. "It's fine really" he protested. I went over to him, took his arm with the scratch on it and poked it hard. "Oww!" he exclaimed. "Mhm, come on" I said. He followed me as I went to the front desk and asked for their first aid kit. We sat in the lounge as I cleaned up his arm, him occasionally wincing at the pain of the alcohol cleaning it. Finally after all that I walked up to put the stuff away eventually returning to find him staring at his arm. "Thank you" he said. "You're welcome" I beamed. "You were not kidding when you said a life of adventure" he joked. "Nope" I said popping the p. "Are we going to go back?" he asked. "If you go I'll go" I offered. "Deal!" he said putting out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand. "Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Robbins" I joked. "You to Mrs. Rea" he replied. "Do you need me to drop you off home or mall?" I asked grabbing my keys. "Mall, got to meet with my friend" he said. "You could come?" he offered. "Thanks but I'm going to stay home with my mom before she leaves for business in New York for six weeks" I said. "Are you going with her?" he asked. "Nope I'm staying home" I replied. "That's cool" he said shyly. I laughed. "Yea I'd rather be here with my friends" I said. As we walked out the building I saw Anya at the front door making faces. Zander turned back to look at what I was looking at but I quickly turned him around shouting "Let's go" happily. As I drove up into the mall I saw him recognize one of his buddies. I waved by as I drove off but not before him shouting "See you later!" I drove home into the garage and went inside through the garage door finally making my way up to the lounge. This time I was one level lower than before. It had panoramic windows that over looked the blue sky that was setting with the sun. I checked the time to find I had a new message from Zander.

_Zander: Heyy_

_Me: Hi_

_Zander: We should hang out again_

_Me: I agree_

_Zander: great, always fun to hang with you_

_Me: you too, so where should we hang out?_

_Zander: The gang and I were going to the Carnival tomorrow_

_Me: Sounds great, text me the details tomorrow so we can all meet up_

_Zander: as long as you promise to go on a ride with me!_

_Me: Lol, ok_

_Zander: Kewl, I'll let you get back with your mom. Bye_

_Me: Baii_

I through my phone on the couch and grabbed my pillow and screamed all my excitement into it. I was excited for tomorrow especially since I was so close to him today. Of course I wasn't enjoying the moments at the time but as I look back on it now, I was determined to enjoy every moment I spent with them. Right now though, I had to pick out an outfit!

**Hey hoped you enjoyed reading this, I should have another chapter up today if not tomorrow so we'll see how that goes. Anyway, keep being awesome! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with another chapter! Let's get to it!**

~Similar Differences~

I woke up with the sun glistening through the window and the wind hitting the window. It looke like the perfect day. Perfect for a carnival! I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and headed towards my closet. I picked out the outfit from yesterday. I headed back to the bathroom to put my hair up in a messy bun and put on my makeup. I walked downstairs to be greeted by the delicious smell of bacon my mom's chef made for me. I also noticed pancakes and eggs. I grabbed the syrup and poured it all over my bacon, pancakes, and eggs. I was weird like that. After I finished my breakfast I checked my phone.

_Zander: Meet at Carnival at 12:00 with an attachment of where the place was. _

I checked the time now. It was 11:00. I would leave at 11:43.

_Me: Ok thanks, can't wait._

I walked around the house. I wondered whatr life would be like if we didn't move here. Sure there would be ups to that, but there would be valuable downs to it to. I thought about life before we left Virginia.

~_Flashback~_

"_Brielle I'm going to miss you so much" I said hugging her. We were about to leave to California. "Well don't worry, I'm just a phone call away!" she said picking up my bag and putting it in the trunk. She smiled. I hugged my cousin again. I had other friends to but Brielle was always there for me when things got rough. Auntie Deranivie helped mom out with her designing job. Now the Deranivie had a valuable client who had to expand their resources in California. As I got in the car I now saw Auralen and Brielle waving bye. I touched the car window. I had so many memories there, but now as I left them there, I felt a sadness and emptiness that was like a whole in my life._

_~End of flashback~_

I thought back on that moment of emptiness and now felt complete. I had friends here and I was ready to move on to making memories. I sighed and looked at the time. 11:43 _"Perfect_" I thought as I headed out the door and got into my car. As I drove to the address Zander had given me I saw Nelson and Kevin heading in. 'Hey guys!" I shouted as I got out my car. I rushed up to them. "What's up Kiera?" Kevin asked. "Not much, where are the other guys?" I asked. "For all we know they could be dead, gone, Buried in the deep seas known as the Bermuda triangle" Kevin said dramatically. "Or they could be inside waiting near Ferris wheel" said Nelson looking at his phone. "Or that" Kevin said. I laughed. As we headed inside I saw Stevie and Kacy trying to win a game and Zander looking around. I decided to sneak up on him from behind by going all the way around the game booths. "Where is Kiera?" Zander asked. "She's righ-" Kevin started. "Well she was with us" Nelson said. Then Kevin saw me. Dang it! Zander turned around but not before I closed his eyes with my hands. "Is that Kiera?" he asked. "No it's your diabolical twin!" I said removing my hands. Stevie and Kacy came over. "So what rides are we riding?" Nelson asked. "I don't know about you guys, but cute senior twelve o' clock!" She exclaimed. "Got to go!" she said as she trailed off. I grabbed Stevie's arm so it was linked. "We are going to go ride the Expedition!" I said as I dragged her off to her doom! The expedition was the scariest ride ever here! It looped you around two times and then you had to go backwards the whole thing! Stevie and I waited in line until it was our turns along with six other people. As the worker tightened our seat belts I looked at the people coming off the ride. "Stevie?" I asked. "Yea?" she answered. "I'm having second thoughts!" I said as we watched a grown man puke in the garbage can and two girls run to the bathrooms "Me too!" she shrieked as the ride started. After the first loop we were ok but after the second and going backwards we were ready to just jump off the ride. When we got back to the ride's entrance we saw Zander and Kevin getting ready to go on. "Where is Nelson?" I managed to say. "He was too scared to go!" Zander said. Stevie and I looked at each other. "Smart boy!" I said. The boys looked at each other and screamed as the ride began to move. Stevie went to find Nelson while I decided to go to the bathroom. Thank god I didn't look a hot mess. My bun just had a few strands coming out, but it made it look better now that I thought about it. As I stepped outside I bumped into a taller blonde-haired guy. "I'm sorry" he said. I looked up to see bright blue eyes. They were mesmerizing. He looked about my age. "It's ok" I smiled. I looked to the side to see Zander. He wasn't smiling or anything. In fact he looked sad sort of. He had his hands in his pockets waiting for me I think. I walked towards him and he smiled a little. "Ready?" he asked. "For what?" I asked back. "Well I remember you promising to go on a ride with me, and it'll have to be your last one since it's almost closing time. I looked at the time. 9:20 and the park closed at ten. "Ok, let's go!" I said enthusiastically. He led me to the most famous ride at most carnivals. The merry-go-round. I laughed at his childish choice. As we gave the man the last of our tickets and got on. We sat in the big red chairs. I watched at the horses went up and down. I laughed. Then he got up, took my hand and put me on a horse. He got on the one next to me. I giggled, resting my head on the pool that came up from my horse. He copied my action. The whole ride we stayed like that, with him weirdly staring at me, and me trying to hide my face. When the ride was over he took my hand and lead me towards the Ferris wheel. "But I though-?" I started until he put his finger over his mouth and led me on the ride. Before we were all secured and everything fireworks began to start and he smiled as he looked at them before he got in. As we rode to the top we stopped. We weren't at the very top. We were two away from it but we had a perfect view of the fireworks. I looked at him now as he looked like he was struggling to do/or say something. I was about to say something but he leaned in and then I realized what he was about to do. The whole thing made sense to me. But as I thought about how everything made sense his mouth was already against mine. Talk about perfect moments because as soon as that happened fireworks came into the sky. He pulled away slowly to see a smiling me staring up at him. He moved a piece of my hair out from my cheek. Even just that little touch sent tingles. As we got off the ride we saw the guys playing a basketball game, Kacy and Stevie competitively trying to shoot as Nelson and Kevin rooted for them. Then it happened. We heard shooting. Everyone started screaming as we ran towards our cars. "Where are we going to go?" Kacy asked from her car across from mine. "Follow me!" I shouted as I started my car. I lead them towards my house. They didn't want to go home to tell their parents that they went to a carnival where they heard shooting so I offered a sleep over at my place. Even if my mom wasn't gone she'd still allow it since there was a shooting. As I parked so did the three cars behind me. I got out of mine to see five pairs of faces in awe. "This is your house?" Kacy asked excitedly. "Yea?" I answered. We walked in through the front door to be welcomed by Theresa the maid. She was a nice older lady. I showed them around an eventually we ended in the guest bedrooms hall. They were all very excited to pick out their rooms. I gathered everyone around the lounge so we could have a more comfy meal. As we ate looking out the panoramic window I sighed. "Besides the shooting, best night ever!" Kevin said excitedly. We laughed. I turned on the TV only to see the news on the shooting. The man on the screen was the same man I bumped into earlier. Blonde hair spiked in the front and blue mesmerizing eyes showed on the screen of the man who disturbed what was a "Fun and harmless night for family's and teenagers all around Los Angeles". Zander and I Exchanged glances. I flipped onto the Jimmy Fallon late night show. As the show wrapped up everyone decided to go to their rooms. I stopped at Zander's. I was about to knock but he had already opened up the door and was hugging me. I was surprised at first but I just hugged him back as he kissed my forehead and pulled me into his room. There was a desk that had a perfect view of the window which over looked the city. As he sat down in the chair I sat on the desk. We just stared out into the busy rushing city outside us right now.

**I hope you liked that. I hope I get another chapter out today or tomorrow because this is two in a row. Is this story getting good or is it getting good? Lol keep being awesome! **

**-Roseamber123**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with Another chapter! Yay!**

~Similar Differences~

~Zander's POV~

We stayed like that for a while. Her on the desk and me in the chair only I was staring at her instead of the view of the city. She turned around and smiled. I looked at her curiously. She leaned over and kissed my forehead and walked up to go to her room I guessed. I waited for her to leave before following her. I saw her open the last door which meant that was where she was sleeping. I quietly walked over hoping nobody would see or hear me. I knocked on the door and when it opened, revealed a sleepy Kiera with a hand up to her face. "Zander?" she asked. "The one and only" I replied. She stepped aside to let me in. As I heard the door close Kiera came up behind me and put an arm around me. I smiled and she returned one lazily. I chuckled. She was really sleepy. I picked her up and put her in bed. I was about to leave but she pulled my arm down causing me to fall on the bed. She pulled me closer and dozed off on my shoulder. She looked so peaceful as she slept. She didn't snore or anything. I decided to get comfy since I would be here awhile. I pulled the covers over us and laid my head back. She moved in closer to me unconsciously. I enjoyed the moment even if she was sleeping during it. That's what made me enjoy it even more. Soon I found that I was tired so I dozed off.

When I woke up I found Kiera sitting up looking out the window as she put her hair up in a high bun. She turned around to see me and smiled. I sat up. "Morning" I said rubbing my eyes. I looked around the room. The walls were a pale cream color. The bed was full sized with dark blue sheets. It looked like a luxury hotel room for honeymooners. She now was heading towards the bathroom. I got up and followed her as she went to wash her face. I leaned against the door frame. "So that's what you do to stay pretty" I teased. As she was done drying her face she said "Are you implying that I'm pretty?" She smirked. "Maybe" I said. She looked me up and down. "You should probably get dressed" she said still looking at me. I moved closer to her. "You don't like seeing me in my pajamas?" I asked. She laughed as she pushed me out of the bathroom so she could get dressed but not before I gave her a quick kiss. I headed towards my door. Nelson saw me walk into it and asked "Dude where were you?" "I was asking Kiera something" I replied as I closed the door behind me. _"Close one!"_ I thought. As I picked out clothes from the variety of the guest's closet I couldn't stop thinking about her. Not only that but I couldn't help but smile every time I did, which was a lot. After that I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to find Stevie. "Kiera says breakfast is being held in the same lounge" she said. "Ok let's go" I said closing the door behind me. As we walked up we also recruited Kacy and Kevin. Nelson must've already been with Kiera because that's where he was when we got there. "Wow, you guys really know how to make guests welcome!" Kacy said grabbing a plate. "It's like we died and went to heaven!" Kevin shouted. Kiera laughed. We all sat down to eat occasionally laughing at something Kevin and Nelson did or Stevie telling a story about her brothers. After we all finished we just lounge around for a while. "Do we really have to leave?" Kevin whined. "This place is awesome!" He exclaimed. "You're welcome back anytime, it's fun to have friends over" she sighed. "Well better make this day last since we'll be leaving soon!" I said jumping up. Everyone looked at Kiera. "Well we have a theater room and a pool?" she offered. "I'll take all of the above!" Nelson shouted. "Ok there should be some swimsuits in your guest bedrooms closet" she said. "Wow, that's oddly convenient" Stevie said. "Not when your mom is a fashion designer!" I reminded. "Oh that makes sense" Kacy said. As I got up to go get changed I realized something. I was going to see Kiera in a swimsuit! _"Awesome!"_ I thought.

~Kiera's POV~

I finished tying my swim suit top and looked for my Hollister over top. "Hey Kiera can you help tie my top?" Stevie asked. "You really surprise me sometimes" Kacy said as she walked over to get her sandals near my dresser. I tied it in a bow and went to get towels. "Hey we are ready!" Zander shouted from outside the door. _Shoot! He's going to see me in this!"_ I thought. But then it hit me._ "I'm going to see him too!" _I thought happily. Kacy opened the door and I saw a peeking Zander looking for most likely me. I hid to the side door and put my finger to my lips as Stevie stared at me in confusion. "Where's Kiera?" Zander asked. I could see Stevie finally get it. "She went out already" Stevie reassured. As he turned around to walk away I tiptoed behind him and just as I was going to jump on him he turned around and caught me. "I'm smarter than that!" he smirked as he carried me over his shoulder. As my feet dangled over him I felt embarrassed. He put me down as soon as we reached the inside pool. "Which one?" he asked. "Outside because it's bigger" I replied. "Up you go again!" He said as he picked me up and put me in the same position. Man did I wish we stayed inside. As I saw us walk outside from behind did I only notice he wasn't going to put me down as he jumped into the pool. I clung to him as we got up from under the water. I eyed him seriously. He gulped. I giggled to show I was kidding. I still had my Hollister over top so I took it off and flung it towards the table. Zander stared at me. I suddenly felt the need to go and grab it but I stayed and tried to keep eye contact. I couldn't keep staring so I went under the water slowly with my eyes peering over the water. I walked through the water over where nelson was and gave him a surprise splash attack. Kevin laughed at Nelson but Nelson responded with a splash on Kevin's face. "Oh it's ON!" Kevin shouted as he splashed back at nelson. Then they got a brilliant idea to splash at me but missed me as Zander held onto me and turned us around so the splash's hit his back. Kacy and Stevie teamed up to one side of the pool. Zander and me where on another, and Nelson and Kevin where all the down on the deeper side planning. We could here Kacy and Stevie mention ambushing us teams. I smiled at Zander and he returned the look. "Do you hav-?" He started. "Of course!" I shouted before he could finish. I got up out of the pool and reached in the drawer of the table for them. "Found it!" I exclaimed happily. Everyone looked at me with confused faces except Zander who was ready to catch his weapon. "Water guns" I shouted as I tossed them into the pool. Zander was the first to get the better types for both me and him. While Kacy and Nelson got the super soakers leaving Kevin and Stevie with only one gun left. Stevie eventually stared down Kevin so she got the last one. As I loaded up my gun I saw Zander heading towards Kacy. "Kacy!" Stevie yelled as her best friend was getting soaked. I heard splash's behind me and I turned around to see Nelson coming up behind me. We both sprayed at each other the same time. I aimed for his hair as he aimed for my face. As he ran out I took this chance to sound and look cool "You see the thing about me Nelson" I started as I backed him into a wall in the pool "IS that I don't get mad, I get EVEN!" I finished as I soaked his whole head so that it stuck to his face. Stevie came up behind me. We sprayed at each other until I ran out. I had already planned if this happened and as Stevie aimed at me I disappeared into the water as she sprayed. I reloaded it and resurfaced. I saw Stevie and Kacy attacking Zander. _"Man I'm going to seem awesome saving his butt"_ I thought. As I slowly walked over I saw Nelson's reflection behind me and went under water as he tried to leap on me causing him to slap in front of Stevie. She abandoned Kacy and aimed to fire at Nelson but I came up between the two and attacked her. Zander came out of nowhere and grabbed me as he swam to the other side. "Can we watch that movie now?" he asked. I nodded and called for the game to end. We all dried up in our towels and walked into the now freezing house. I looked at the time. 2:00. "Wash up and meet in the theater by 5:00!" I shouted as I dashed up the stairs hoping to get dressed and comfy as soon as possible. I saw Zander out of the corner of my eye and decided to speed up. Soon we were farther than everyone. As I stopped at my door catching my breath he came up behind me. "Come to my room when you're done" he said as he walked back to his room. I nodded and opened the door to my room, shutting it after I stepped inside.

~Zander's POV~

She came in wearing white Hollister sweats with the words Hollister in blue and a Hollister jacket over her white tank top. She wore striped socks and her Brown chocolate hair down and wavy. She walked inside. "What's up?" She asked. I sat down on my bed putting my socks on. "I just wanted to hang out with you" I said honestly. She laughed and walked over to the bed. She lies down and spread out over the whole bed after I tried to lay down giggling. She eventually moved her arm and leg from half of the bed so I could. She sighed as we looked up at the ceiling. "Do you want to go out with me?" I said wiggling my eyebrows. "I'm a good deal you know" I joked. She looked like she was thinking then said "Sorry but Yes". I looked at her. "Y-yes?" I stuttered. She shook her head. "Yes!" I repeated with joy. I pulled her in for a hug then as I slowly pulled away her gaze landed on me, and it felt like time stood still.

**I think that was an awesome way to end this chapter, don't you? "And it felt like time stood still" So cliché! lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**How you'll doing? I'm back with another chapter for this story! Hope you guys are reading this and if you are REVIEW so I know ok?**

~Similar Differences~

~Zander's POV~

She got up and took my hand. I didn't know what she was doing until she pulled me up so we could go to the movie room "Almost time!" she shouted as she pulled me with her to the room. I watched as her hair bounced from behind her as she walked to the room. She turned around to see me staring at her and smiled. "Take a picture, it will last longer!" she shouted. "Why take a picture when I can just" I started pulling her to me and kissing her. As I pulled away I saw her trying to hold back her smile. She started walking again. This time she wasn't holding my hand so I went up to her and held her hand, smiling to her. This made her try harder to hold back that smile. I decided to try something. I frowned. She looked at me like an innocent child who had gotten framed. I quickly kissed her cheek and pulled away to see a shy smile on her face for a second before she hid her face on my shoulder. AS we kept walking she finally looked up. "We passed it" she said. I looked around. _"As if I had an idea where we were"_ I thought. "Just kidding one more door up!" she said. We took our seats. We were in the second row out of four. She put the arm rest up between us so she could rest her legs on me. She laid her head on the other arm rest. "Relaxing" she sighed. I took this as a chance to surprise her by putting her feet under me as I got on top of her. I went up to her face and shorted "BOO!" she gasped and then laughed. "Mhm" I said looking at the door where Kacy and Stevie entered. "Ssh!" I whispered. They couldn't see us since we were both flat on the seat. Kiera stared at me as I was on top of her but I didn't worry about that. Kacy and Stevie sat in the back row on the other side. I slowly got up. "What movie are we watching?" I whispered. "Snow White and The Huntsman" she whispered back. As the movie started Nelson and Kevin came in with some snacks. He tossed them to me and Kacy. "Share" Kevin said. As I opened up the candy bag I offered some to Kiera and she took some and put one in my mouth. She laughed as I smiled to her. As the movie played the whole time Kiera's eyes brightened up as the movie played. Suspense was what kept her watching, even though I found it predictable. During the scene where snow white and the huntsman escaped from the troll I decided to yawn and stretch my arms out so that I could put my arm around her. She laughed really loud causing the group to look at us. I quickly put my arm down and off her. She looked at me still stifling a laugh. After a while she literally took my hand and put it around her. What an original girl! I laughed a little at this which caused her to stare at me questionably but I just kept my eyes on the movie. As the move finally wrapped up and ended the ending song Breath of life By Florence and The Machine played. I could hear her singing along to it. I looked at her and she stopped. I turned away quickly. She quietly continued. I leaned in slowly to hear her.

_But I would need one more touch_

_Another taste of heavenly rush_

_And I believe, I believe it so oh oh oh_

Wow did that girl have a voice. She was truly an original girl. I got up and held out my hand. She took it and walked in front of me as we got out of the room. "So I guess we'll see you tomorrow" Kacy said walking towards the door. I didn't realize it was time to leave. We had been having so much fun….it was kind of saddening. As I walked out of the door and waved I saw Stevie getting ready to go. I hopped in the car as we drove off. "So you and Kiera, huh?" she said as we drove off. "What do you mean?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Look Zander you're a great guy, but I know you're just doing this to get that last relationship out of your mind, and Kiera doesn't deserve to be rebound!" She shouted as the wind pushed her hair flying behind her. I hadn't thought about that. I wasn't sure why I just liked her. I guess I was moving to fast. Maybe I was using her as a distraction. I stayed silent as my thoughts consumed me. "I just don't want her to get hurt, like you did" she sighed. I stayed silent. As she dropped me off I thought to myself. _"Maybe I was, and she did deserve better"_ I thought.

~Kiera's POV~

The next day I looked for the group and only found Stevie and Nelson. "Hey Stevie!" I smiled. "Hey Kiera" she said. Something was wrong. Stevie had a sad energy to her. It might have been unnoticeable to others but once you're as close as we are, you can just sense it. I looked to Nelson. "What's up Nelson?" I shouted excitedly. "Hey" he said sadly. Now something was REALLY wrong. "Ok, something's wrong! Why are you guys acting so-" I started…_what was the right word?_ I thought. "Depressing!" Kevin shouted as he walked into the room. As he sat down Nelson elbowed him. He looked to me. "Oh hey, didn't see you there" Kevin said shyly. Ok something was wrong but now I know it had to do with me. "Stevie-" I started. "I'm sorry we are acting weird it's because-" she started. "Kiera" Zander said holding out his hand for me to take, I didn't see him come in, but I noticed something wrong when Stevie stopped talking and stared behind me. No more like glaring. I got up by myself. Not wanting to take his hand. And followed him as he led me towards the door. He opened it and I walked straight through it without even looking at anything. Something bad was going to happen. I could sense it in the air, the tension, the atmosphere. It was all twisted and wrong. As he lead me towards an abandoned hallway I looked around. "I can't do this" he said suddenly. I looked at him like he had said something bewildering. "I can't do this to you" he whispered. I was confused, what was he talking about? "I used you as a distraction from my last breakup, and I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that" he said not looking at me. Was he going to tear up? Right now there were so many emotions going through my head. Hatred, betrayal, denial, understanding. But all that I showed was a calm, empty face. I refused to show anything else. I looked straight at him. "Is that all?" I asked shakily still keeping my calm face. He stared at the ground to the side. "Yes" he finally said. I walked away, hitting his shoulder against mine heading for the school exit door instead of the band room. As I opened the door I could feel eyes on me. Especially a pair of brown eyes that belonged to a curly brown haired teen. As I opened the door I could feel the wind breeze. It felt cold against my now warm skin from my blood boiling inside with mixed emotion. I got in my car and drove home. I couldn't deal with school right now. Not when I needed to calm down. As I opened the door to my house, memories played perfectly of the weekend. Near the stairway I could picture Zander and I running around them to get to the kitchen. Near the living room I could see the gang and I watching TV curled up in our own blankets, Zander and I sharing one. Too many memories that I just wanted to forget or rip out of my memory system. That emptiness that I felt as I left mystic falls, I welcomed back now. I ran to my room and laid down, staring at the wall trying to process all the events. As I looked back I noticed everything happened to fast. I decided to sleep. Right now that's all I could do. I was too tired to try and understand, too tired to make sense and put the puzzles together, just too tired. Soon the back of my eyelids were the only thing I saw as I drifted off to sleep.

**Talk about a fast story! Yea I know everything really is happening to quick but I want to finish this one and start a new one because I feel like I've messed up this story to a point where there is only one ending. The problem is I DON'T KNOW THAT ENDING! So I'm going to try to finish it and make a better one. Hopefully now that I'm a little experienced it will be better! I hope you guys are staying Awesome because you are **


	9. Chapter 9

**These last few chapters have been… confusing! But there will be a better story that's Zander/oc I will be working on. I just went to fast with this story but I am going to give it dignity by finishing it properly!**

~Similar Differences~

_Time passes by_

I decided to transfer schools. I decided it just might be better. Yea I was basically running away but I had options, so I decided to take it. A few months passed before I heard or talked to any of them. I still hang out with Stevie and Kacy. Nelson, Kevin and I have hanged out once but it was awkward so we just talk whenever we see each other. I didn't talk to Zander after that. I kind of took my phone and stomped on it and chucked it through a window. Well not really me, more Anya but I took responsibility. Stevie told me he was really sorry and he would love to chat and he would respect if I didn't want to. I obviously didn't want anything to do with him but I respectably just said I would like time. Today was Halloween and I was going to through a ball in honor of my mom's successful business trip that just made us millionaires. We were going to move somewhere else so her franchise could grow. Maybe some place with cuter guys! It was a masquerade ball and the house was a dark theme. (**A/N secrets_reveal_mystery/set?id=50897475 just put polyvore in front of it )** As the party planners came in and I went up to my room to put on my outfit. I put on my Lysle Maxi dress in purple. It had ruffles that made an elegant look. I slipped on my gold glittery heels with a bow on the tip where my toes showed. I fixed my Givenchy violet crystal earrings when my mom came in wearing one of her designs. It was a black dress that reached her knees and was shining with glitter towards the edges. She also wore a pair of black pumps. She walked towards me. "Have you invited all your friends?" She asked smiling. I nodded. She picked up my necklace to put it around my neck. It was freshwater pearls that drooped down and a crystal that stood out. As she hooked it around my neck I looked to my mask. It was a gold macramé mask that was exquisite. I remember when I went into the store and laid eyes on it. It stood out to me and mom knew this. It's why I have it right now, she saw me stare at it and picked it up. She told the cashier that this was for the most wonderful girl in the world. I looked up to the walls. I blinked away tears that had suddenly sprung into action as I remembered those memories. I heard mom's footsteps echo throughout the stairway. I carefully put on my mask so it wouldn't mess up my now curled hair. I walked downstairs to a place full of Halloween costumes and people with masks. Time must've passed by quickly as I had gotten ready. Almost everyone I invited was here. I looked for Stevie and Kacy's outfits. Stevie was a pirate with a bandana mask and Kacy was a fortune teller. I saw them talking to two hot dogs. I guessed that was Nelson and Kevin. I walked over to them. I tapped Stevie's arm and she looked confusingly at me. I slightly pulled my mask down and she instantly recognized me. "Brielle!" she shouted over the crowd. "Hey guys!" I said casually. I looked out of the corner of my peripheral vision for Zander. Kacy smiled. "Awesome Party!" she shouted over the noise. "Thanks!" I shouted. I walked up towards the stairs but not before I bumped into a man with curly brown hair as he was dressed a prince. I would've hoped it was Zander but something was wrong with this guy. He was to… sad looking. Like if he lost something and he was looking for something. "Sorry" he muttered sadly. _"Weirdo!"_ I thought. People should be happy here. He looked back at me as I walked up the stairs but then made his way into the crowd. "Hi" I started off talking to the crowd. "I hope you guys are enjoying the party" I said. They all replied with woo's and yea's! I giggled. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway we are going to have a traditional dance in the dance hall so if you would join us as we start off slow dancing than make our way up to faster beats!" I shouted excitedly and paced to the dance hall. I Of course didn't have a partner, but a strawberry blonde came up and asked to dance with me. I of course said yes. As we moved with the correct steps to the slower more classical dances the song ended and I thanked him for the dance. Now I'll Hold my Breath by Ellie Golding was playing and I badly wanted to dance, but the person who came up to ask me made me want to stay and sit. It was the sad prince who I bumped into. I of course said yes being the good host and he lead me towards a spot on the dance floor. He was stiff, like something was bothering him or maybe he was just nervous. I shyly smiled at him but he replied the look with a confused one. I just went along with it until the song ended. I thanked him for the dance and he disappeared into the crowd again. I looked for Nelson, determined to not have another moment like that. He stood by the punch. I went up to him and dragged him towards the dance floor. The song was now Payphone by Maroon 5. I could dance regularly now. Well as regular as a hot dog and a masquerade queen could dance together. I mentally laughed at myself. Nelson wiggled around in his hot dog which caused me to burst out laughing. As the next song approached he excused himself to go back to the food. We had a chocolate fountain that he just HAD to try. Now Moment 4 life played by Nicki Minaj. I swayed to the song, soon finding myself to dance among others. Anya made her way to me and joined me. As I lifted my arms on the air to twist around I looked to my side to find Anya gone. I just continued what I was doing. Chloe was to my side so I danced near her. When drake's part came I rapped his part and shook my head jokingly to her causing her to giggle. I was enjoying myself when I saw out of the corner of my eye my mom standing on the stairway looking towards me. I smiled brightly to her and she smiled tiredly. She walked towards her room hall. I decided that the party should end after the next song. Dirty talk by Wynter Gordon played last. Many people didn't know the song but the still danced to it. I still hadn't found Zander. It saddened me a little bit but now I was sure I was over him. I guess time just does that after a while. As I turned around I found that same sad prince staring at me. I couldn't tell if it was still a sad face or just no emotion. I walked towards his way and he turned walking away. Suddenly a scene flashed before my eyes. It was Alice following the rabbit. I was not going to fall for that! I turned around and walked to the dance floor. I danced for like 2 minutes into the song when suddenly my masked was being pulled off. "Umm, excuse me?" I said taking back my mask. La la la by LMFAO now played. The person who took it was the same sad prince who I tried to approach. He looked at me in awe. I was getting to curious now so I took his off to, thinking it was only fair I got to too. It revealed none other than Zander. I was so stupid. How did I not know? Right! He was sad looking, and Zander always had a positive energy around him. I glared at him now. He put his mask back on. His expression didn't change as he walked away. He was heading towards the door. I reached for his shoulder. He brushed it off turning around to look at me apologetic. That's it! I had it! I stomped off. I couldn't deal with this! This hope! I walked away towards my room. I heard Levels by Avicii playing as I opened the room to my door. The same staring eyes that had watched me before watched me now as I left. I would've closed the door only if he wasn't already half way through it. He must've run after me. As I stared at him I could feel my eyes tear up. "I-"he started to talk but stopped as soon as the first tear fell from my eyes. He reached to wipe it away but I moved my head back. I sniffed. He went to hug me but I moved my whole body back. He looked like all the hope had been sucked out of him now. He stood there, just staring. He turned to walk away and I let him. As I watched as he walked out the front door I kicked off my shoes, took off my earrings and necklace throwing them god knows where as I ran towards that door. As I opened I saw a bright light before I opened it. Some people say they see flashes of their life's, some say the most important things, and others say their goal to accomplish in life. Well I saw Zander's face throughout it all. Maybe because he was all three or maybe it was because he was sitting outside, feet to him and arms to his face as he looked up to me. Whatever the reason I ignored it. He stood up now and I ran into his arms_, and time stood still._

_~Fin~_

**I think I ended with a good note. Maybe not? Let me know with a review! Anyway like I said, I will be making another one. Hopefully it will be better. I also have another story called Gift with a price. You guys should check it out. Anyway's you guys are amazing and I hoped you liked the ending! **


End file.
